The use of computer networks has been gaining popularity. Local area networks have become commonplace in business environments, and residential users have begun to connect to computer networks, such as the Internet. Multimedia applications that generate multiple media output, such as audio output and video output, have also been gaining popularity. As such, it is not surprising that there has been an increase in the number of multimedia applications available on computer networks. In general, multimedia data has been transported across computer networks using transport protocols such as TCP/IP, but there has been no protocol present on top of such transport protocols for facilitating efficient and useful communications between clients and multimedia servers.